


Утраченный мир.

by olyamyod



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, F/F, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olyamyod/pseuds/olyamyod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я ухожу и это глупо. Но, милая, ты всегда говорила, что некоторые мои действия этим и выделяются. Глупостью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утраченный мир.

Рэд не смотрит на фотографию, стоящую на тумбочке. Каждое её утро превратилось в повторение одних и тех же действий. Это и раньше было рутиной, но теперь всё поменяло смысл. Оно приобрело незаметный оттенок, который нельзя разглядеть в действиях. Это незаметное ощущение, погрузившееся в её жизнь – в её окружение, атмосферу.

Каждый день Рэд встаёт, чистит зубы, одевается, расчёсывает волосы, ест, берёт сумку и тихо уходит, ни с кем не поздоровавшись и не попрощавшись – вместо прощаний у неё теперь лишь тихий стук закрывшейся двери. Иногда, правда, проскальзывает тихое "пока", если родители многозначительно говорят что-то перед выходом. Но в общем, ничего не меняется.

Сегодня она впервые за месяц в цвете: вместо слоёв чёрной ткани её любимая синяя кофта и тёмные джинсы. Это изменение осталось незаметным, случилось само собой. Время лечит. По крайней мере исправляет такие наружные детали. Видимо, оно решило за неё, что пора отложить тёмные наряды. Как-никак со времени похорон прошёл уже месяц.

Но на фотографию, всё также стоящую на тумбочке у кровати, она не взглянет ни сегодня, ни завтра. На фотографии слишком много всего. Она яркая, она вмещает в себя мир, который уже приобрёл статус утраченного. Слишком яркая для теперешнего мира.

Каждый день она всё так же ходит в школу. Последний класс, последний год. Лёгкая меланхолия и романтика, ассоциируемые с этим временем, не волнуют Рэд. Она всего это не чувствует. Вокруг неё вечный шёпот и тихие вздохи, уносящие за собой мысли о будущем. Все думают о том, что будет дальше.

Рэд не хочет думать о будущем. Человек, застрявший в прошлом, на такое просто не способен. Она застряла в прошлом, подвисла в настоящем и смирилась с отсутствием будущего. Она знает, что оно наступит, но отказывается инвестировать в него свои мысли.

Рэд никогда не думала, что в будущем будет одна. Что оно будет казаться совершенно бессмысленным. Холодным и беспристрастным.

Возможно, она подозревала, что так получится, но всё равно надеялась на что-то. Будь то чудо или нечто иное. Но у жизни нет любимчиков.

Поэтому месяц назад она стояла на кладбище и смотрела, как безликие люди опускали гроб в глубокую яму. Люди вокруг плакали и пытались утешить друг друга, но для Рэд они остались в каком-то другом мире. Она была к нему глуха. Не было бы более логичным погрузиться в яму вместе с гробом?

Тот день был последним рычагом, отключающим систему её внутреннего мира, её жизни в настоящем, а перед этим - десяток звонков без ответа, невероятно быстрое биение сердца, беспокойство до тошноты и безвозвратная потеря со вкусом отчаяния и бессилия.

Бэбэ обнаружили в её комнате. Без пульса и иных признаков жизни. С пустой коробочкой таблеток. Даже без предсмертной записки. Её тело уже остыло, когда приехала скорая.

Рэд не знает, соблюдала ли она на самом деле траур в одежде или просто так совпало. Она ничего не знает. Ничего не чувствует. Иногда только слышит голос, совсем тихий. Он шепчет что-то, и она представляет невидимые губы, по которым читает слова. Но не отвечает.

Возвращаясь домой, она не сразу идёт в свою комнату, предпочитая больше времени проводить в гостиной или на кухне, пока родители не возвращаются с работы. Вечером же сидит в комнате, делая что-нибудь совершенно обыденное.

Сегодня перед сном Рэд вновь слышит голос. Его шёпот теряется вместе с ветром, колышущим занавески, но она знает, что он говорит.

"Я люблю тебя."

Какое-то время Рэд раздумывает над тем, чтобы закрыть окно, но, в итоге, оставляет всё как есть и просто идёт к кровати.

_И зачем тогда было уходить?_

Она не смотрит на фотографию, забираясь под одеяло. Рэд тайно рада тому, что в темноте это яркое фото в рамке не пытается захватить взгляд. Но шёпот не прекращается, повторяя фразы из прошлого и рисуя возможности настоящего. И тогда она думает о коробке, спрятанной под кроватью. Прямо рядом с тумбочкой. Голос тихо шепчет, напоминает о том, что внутри. О том, как оно там оказалось.

"Открой его вечером, хорошо? Обещай мне, что откроешь его вечером." О белом конверте, который ей вручили. О том, как Бэбэ дала его ей перед тем, как поцеловать и уйти домой. И о том, как Рэд почти успела забыть до вечера.

Не надо было её слушать.

Рэд вытаскивает коробку и тихо садится в кровати. Она ставит коробку себе на ноги и аккуратно снимает крышку, будто боится, что оттуда выпрыгнет что-то ценное и она не успеет это вернуть. Внутри полно разных побрякушек – мелочей, имеющих огромное значение для неё, и хранящих тайны; фотографий, которые покоятся на самом дне, открыток, свёрнутых маленьких записок, но на самом верху лежит аккуратно сложенный лист. Последнее воспоминание. Прощание с миром.

Его написала лишь одна Бэбэ, но двери того мира закрылись для обеих.

Рэд читала его лишь один раз. Месяц назад. Как и обещала, вечером. Но сегодня она читает его вновь. Щурясь и поднеся совсем близко, без света лампы и в тишине. Только шёпот аккомпанирует ей.

"Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь это. Ты моё счастье, и ты моя грусть. Мы всегда были вместе. Я в это верю. Ты самое лучшее в моей жизни, Рэд. Знай это. Помни это. Помни нас.

Ты сказала, что мы сильнее, когда мы вместе. Что хорошие вещи происходят с теми, кто остаётся. Вместе.

Ты была очень сильной, Рэд. Я знаю, что тянула тебя вниз, но ты всегда меня вытаскивала. Ты убивала всё то плохое, что было во мне. Всех тех чертей, сторожащих меня у постели, хватающих меня за ноги и стягивающих в свой ад. Ты спасала меня.

Но были и другие. Мир ненавидел нас. Они стреляли словами, они взывали к чертям, разбудили их. Очень сложно бороться, когда всё идёт против нас.

Но я пыталась. Честно пыталась. Я умоляю тебя, не злись на меня. И не смей злиться на себя. Никогда не злись на себя.

Я ухожу и это глупо. Но, милая, ты всегда говорила, что некоторые мои действия этим и выделяются. Глупостью. Наверное, это даже более нелепо, что я знаю это, но всё равно делаю. Я всегда хотела быть с тобой. И всё же.

Прости, я хотела написать так много, а получилось чертовски мало. Но ты же всё и так знаешь.

В следующей жизни, Рэд. Давай встретимся снова?"

В этот вечер Рэд впервые за месяц плачет. Долго и тихо, с дикой тоской, сжимая подушку в руках, сидя на кровати рядом с коробкой и раскрытым листом с аккуратно выведенными на нём словами; рядом с тумбочкой и фотографией, на которой даже в темноте можно различить двух улыбающихся девушек. "Идиотка" - всё, что Рэд тихо выдавливает между сдерживаемыми всхлипами. Невидимые губы растягиваются в улыбке и всё тот же шёпот говорит ей слова любви, признаётся снова и снова.

Время начинает течь вновь.


End file.
